In today's society lug nuts are generally installed so tightly by pneumatic tools or over zealous service persons that ordinary civilians particularly women and the elderly have difficulty in removing flat tires.
The present invention provides a practical, safe and efficient way of removing overly tightened lug nuts or at least providing a convenient mechanism for having such services provided once a car is disabled. The present invention also has a number of safety devices which make it a very desirable tool to have on the road as well as being user friendly. One such advantage exists as a result of the cylindrical fulcrums which are an integral part of the present invention. Any of a variety of lug nut wrenches when in use is positioned through one of the cylindrical fulcrums of the present invention. Thus the cylindrical fulcrums create both a support for the wrench and a guard preventing the wrench from slipping or being propelled into the air as the wrench is being utilized either by hand or by foot.
The present invention helps to reduce back injuries which are prevalent when one loosens lug nuts by conventional means, when the lug nuts are over torqued.
A further advantage of the present invention is the standing pad pivot means which creates a leveling device for the tubular members and further stabilizes the lug wrench stabilizer which may be safely used on uneven terrain. This advantage is further enhanced by the use of rubber pads on the bottom of the standing pads so that the device does not move or slip when pressure is applied on uneven ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,392 discloses a hand operated rotatable tool for assisting in the loosening and removal of lug nuts from vehicle wheels. The device is composed of a triangular base that is adjustable with a cradle for supporting the wheel removal tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,600 similarly to the "392 patent" discloses a lug removal/installation device that has a triangularly shaped base. However, rather than adjusting the base, this device described in the "392 patent" merely chooses the correct cradle for removing the lug nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,413 discloses a tool support for removing and installing lug nuts from the wheel of a vehicle. This device is composed of a vertical housing with a plurality of generally cylindrical receiving chambers therein that is supported by a base.
None of this prior art discloses the instant invention.